A Demon Slayer and Her Dog
by Hasuki-kun
Summary: It seems we find our heroes once again traveling amongst the area of feudal Japan, but this story happens to have a dent in what was supposedly supposed to happen. Yes, this is the story where everything went wrong. INUXSANGO


Me: Hey Everyone! How are you? ^^

Darby: oh shush Dylan-kun…

Me: NEVA! –Runs to Pennsylvania and back-

Darby: oh geez… you spaz…

Me: Awe… thanks ^^ By the way readers after reading my story, please email me on the topic of whether Miroku should die in the 2nd or the 3rd chapter. The sooner he dies, the sooner the romance begins!

The white sake filled mist was engulfing, surrounding everyone. Though alert, Sango, InuYasha, Miroku, Kirara, and Kagome kept ready to fight when the sake sages appeared. This mist was that of a Youkai's and they all knew it. InuYasha kept on edge, his gold yellow eyes flickering around his surrounding. He was the only one who proved impervious to the mist that composed itself of sake, it seemed. "Hey everyone! I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm gonna sing for you!" InuYasha almost fell to the dirt, more from shock then surprise. Kagome stumbled over, pink megaphone in hand. She swiped the black prayer beads off his neck, frowning with great displease evident in her facial expression. "I'll be taking these! Thanks for holding them for me." She laughs drunkly as a whirlwind approached, clearing the sake mist in a quick motion, the rocky mountain platform becoming visible again.

InuYasha sniffed the still wet air where the mist was quickly reproducing, a deluded scent he hated and could recognize through any mist, over any scent imaginable; Koga. He must have smelt Kagome while passing by, and came as a result of it. Koga jumped out of the mist, dragging the confused but giggly Kagome with him and ran, laughing loudly. Kagome giggled and threw the beads over his neck. Koga turned back and yelled out, "I won you stupid Mutt!" He laughs again, running faster and expecting InuYasha to follow, clueless about what he just received with the beads and Kagome. Now it was InuYasha's turn to laugh, a now drunk Miroku watching on silently. InuYasha never cared about Kagome; he just wanted those damned beads off his neck. But the celebration would have to wait; there was still the Youkai that could attack any second, but why haven't they yet with the opportunity?

From behind, Sango came out of the mist, stumbling unsteadily. Both InuYasha and Miroku turned to look at the demon slayer, a little confused. She passed Miroku, almost tripping but regaining her balance just in time, and went on towards InuYasha. She hugged him quickly and InuYasha tried pulling away, but to no avail. Sango was strong, stronger then he expected when it came to a simple hug. Her arms were like locks around his body, she was warm and her black hair tickled him a bit. "InuYasha! Come on… let's get out of here. I don't know where Kagome went but who cares? She was always so mean." All the while she talked; she also started snuggling her head into his chest and under his chin. "That monk is always cheating, but I know you're a loyal guy. Let's grab Kirara and leave," she tilted her head up to look at him, her brown eyes glimmering, "Together…" she finished with a soft voice, closing her eyes and leaning in to kiss him. InuYasha's eyes were wide as he leaned back and tried to move away. He did not mind kissing her, honestly he liked her quite a bit, but she was drunk and didn't know what she was doing. True it was a once in a lifetime chance since Miroku was going to take her eventually after he stopped flirting with other women, that is, IF he stops flirting with other women. Her arms were steel around his body, pulling him in. It looked like he was going to kiss Sango, but he still struggled.

Then something hit InuYasha, no, not an idea, but a monk's wooden staff. InuYasha fell to the ground, plopping down with a soft thump. InuYasha lay where he fell, disoriented and a bit relieved that he got out of the kiss that he thought was destined for him. Miroku was pissed, ready to kill InuYasha for almost taking the kiss he so often longed for. Sango dropped to her knees and a tear streamed down her right, pale cheek, leaving a trail behind it as they continued to fall towards the earth. She had thought InuYasha was dead, but that was just the alcohol in her system. Miroku came over and kneeled in front of her, holding up her chin, whispering her name, "Sango…"

Sango looked up at him with teary eyes, her expression grim for the supposedly dead person on the ground nearby. Then her expression got cold, her eyes ablaze as she let out a growl. "Get away you cheating flirt!" She jumps backwards, raising her oversized boomerang and yells out, "HIRIKOTSO!" As she throws it with great power and speed flying towards the defenseless monk. With wide eyes, he quickly ducks, the sheer wind force knocking him over. InuYasha quickly grabs her arm and unsheathes Tetsusaiga.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha swings his sword as yellow light extends across the hard packed earth, taking the mist with it. Miroku and Sango blink, wondering what just happen. Sango looks at who is holding her arm and blushes, pulling it away as all four, including Kirara who was now broken from her twitching state, looked over behind a brown rock and saw five small elf-like people. As soon as they realized that they were seen, the elves quickly hide behind a rock. "Are you the Five Sake Sages?!" InuYasha yelled out to them, furious of what has happened.

There was a long silence, no response. The sages were either long gone or were still hidden behind that rock. InuYasha let out an infuriated sigh and slashed at the rock, cutting it clean in half like a piece of grass. The sages were gone, but a gourd of sake was let behind. The Sake Of The Sages… InuYasha picks it up and looks it over, smelling it. It smelled exactly like the mist. "I guess this is the Sake. Lets go."

As he walks, Miroku asks, "What about Kagome InuYasha?" Miroku was genuinely worried about Kagome but honestly he saw her as a nuisance. As he thought about it, Naraku was dead and the jewel shard hidden away for eternity. So what good was Kagome anyways? He slowly walks over to his staff, picking it up and dusting the light layer of dirt off the wooden frame. He jabbed it into the ground lightly to shake off anything he missed before turning to InuYasha who had already put the yellow-brown gourd on his back.

Honestly, InuYasha wanted nothing more then to get out of here, lest Koga come back to drop off Kagome after realizing the hassle she always proved to be. Turning to Miroku, he answered in a bored tone, "We have no need for her. She may have saved us a time or two, but other times she gets in the way. Now let's go." He repeated, walking towards the shrine where the dying monk was, Sango close at his side with Kirara on her shoulder. Miroku felt a tad bit jealous at seeing how close Sango was to InuYasha, though it was a silly thing the get flustered over.

Sango leans over to InuYasha and whispers in his ears a bit with an obvious blush forming, "Hey InuYasha… What happen over there? I-I remember jumping onto you in a hug, but everything past that was a blur." She had stuttered a few times, from pure embarrassment. InuYasha personally found it a bit cute, but he would never admit it out loud. He thought about it, after personally trying to push the thought from his mind after it had happen.

After a good half-minute passed of silence besides the constant, soft purr of Kirara as they walked on. "You started telling me how you wanted to leave and go off together without Miroku or Kagome. You nuzzled my chest like a pup and then tried to kiss me. But, fortunately, Miroku managed to hit me out of your arms just in time." He gave the tone a hint of annoyance, but really, he wished Miroku wasn't there to stop the kiss. He looked straight ahead at the temple that just put itself into view not too far ahead, and, with a little bit of squinting, he could make out the shape of a large man, who else then Mushin, looking perfectly fine and looking into the distance. He didn't seem to notice them coming.

Sango nodded and sighed silently; hurt by InuYasha's words, or mostly the tone that told her he didn't want the kiss, because secretly, she had a crush on him. They approached the temple, Mushin looked over at the group of four. "Where is Kagome?" the monk asked in surprise. InuYasha rolled his eyes and almost chuckled at him, of course the first thing the old fart would notice is a girl missing from the group. Miroku couldn't have been taught by anyone more perverted then Mushin.

InuYasha walked up and handed the gourd to the crinkly old monk, saying to him, "Oh, Kagome? She was taken by some mangy wolf and is probably torturing him as we speak." Mushin just blinked and sighed, shaking his head side to side as he shook the gourd, listening intently to the sake that swished around inside. He smirks and takes it inside, grabbing a sipping cup from the cabinet inside and slowly pouring the sake into a pot, pouring the pot into the cup. He took a sip and sighed contently before hitting the floor with a thump loud enough for the group to hear outside.

Miroku was the first to run inside, dashing to Mushin's side and grabbing his hand, holding it up with his and a few tears fell. "No! Master Mushin! Get up!" Then, it happened. Mushin started snoring. Miroku froze and sighed, realizing that Mushin wasn't really dying, he was simply being lazy.

As Miroku walked outside, Sango was the first to ask the question no one else wanted to ask, "should I get started on a grave Miroku?" Miroku shook his head and looked back at the shack, growling a bit.

"There is no need Sango, Mushin was simply tricking us about dying in the first place, he just needed a refill of sake and made us get the sake for him."Sango shook her head in disappointment, expecting more from the supposedly wise monk the Miroku had talked about so often. InuYasha on the other hand was furious, as usual; about being used for doing something the Mushin could have done himself. He growled, ran in and grabbed the collar of the monk's shirt, violently shaking him and growling, "You old fart! You sent us over there just to get you some sake?!" but he remained asleep, snoring.

Eventually, after staring down Mushin for a long period of time, InuYasha finally gives up and sighs, walking away for him and letting the body hit the wooden floor. He walked outside and saw a lonely looking Sango sitting on the wood railing, Miroku nowhere in sight, which was strange. He must have gone off somewhere to think. Sango was just sitting there, her legs flailing in a bored way as she hummed a quiet song to herself, which made InuYasha's ears perk and twitch slightly from the soft song that she emanated. InuYasha shrugged to himself and hopped up next to her, looking her over slightly and admiring her while she had her eyes closed. Kirara looked over and mewed at him, making Sango look over and smile a bit. "Hey InuYasha, SIT!"

InuYasha shivered and shuddered visibly while Sango just tilted her head. "Huh… I guess that only works with Kagome…" InuYasha laughed nervously for once and nodded, shaking it off quickly. "There is nothing to do anymore… huh InuYasha?" Sango asked him, being answered with a small nod. She sighed softly and then looked up at the sky, "Naraku is dead, but Miroku still has that wind tunnel. That pervert deserves it." She chuckled and then something rustled in the bushes, sending them both into an alert state.

END OF CHAPTER ONE~~~!

Well? How did you like it? Questions, comments? Email them to me! I don't care for reviews; just email me at !


End file.
